Friends: season 11
by Ilovejenaniston-x3
Summary: This is  my idea of season 11,I'll update as soon as I can! please R&R:


Ross Geller and Rachel Greene are back together after Rachel got off the plane to Paris, they are living together with their baby daughter Emma. They are engaged to be married. Monica Geller and Chandler Bing are happily married and living in Westchester with their twins Jack and Erica. Phoebe Buffay and Mike Hannigan are living together after they got married a year ago, and Joey Tribbiani...well Joey is still living in his old apartment doing his usual thing; ordering the Joey special (two pizzas) and sleeping with girls and never calling them back.

Monica and Chandler are at their house in Westchester. Monica's preparing lasagna for dinner and Chandlers playing with Jack and Erica.

Chandler – "Jack, please don't put the building blocks in your mouth, its not healthy and trust me, you do not want plastic getting lodged in your throat, learn from your dad. After getting Krogs sonic blaster gun lodged in my throat I think its safe to say I've learned my lesson not to put anything uneatable in my mouth. What the heck, you don't know what im saying...stop talking Chandler, nothing good ever comes from you opening your stupid mouth!"

Monica laughs at chandler

Monica – "Honey, i forgot to tell you that Rachel called earlier, she asked if we wanted to go and stay with her and Ross for the weekend, is that okay? She said we could take the twins."

Chandler – "Yeah, that'd be awesome. We haven't seen 'soon to be Mr and Mrs Geller' in forever. I'm so happy for them, now that they're engaged, they're like the best couple, so perfect for each other."

Monica shoots him a glance

Chandler – "oh god, second best couple? Please don't kill me...I love you."

She laughs again at her husband

Monica – "I was joking, we are pretty great though and I love you too."

Ross and Rachel are sat on the couch with Emma watching some dinosaur thing that Ross always has to watch. He's obsessed.

Rachel – "Okay honey, I'm gonna go and put Emma to bed, She's so tired."

Ross gives Emma a kiss on the forehead

Ross – "Okay sweetie. Goodnight Emma, daddy loves you lots."

Rachel goes into Emma's room and puts her into bed and gives her Hugsy; Joey finally gave in and let Emma have the cuddly penguin instead of him.

Rachel – "Okay you, time to catch some sleep. Uncle Chandler and auntie Monica are coming over tomorrow so you'll get to see baby Jack and Erica. Goodnight sweetie, I love you."

She kisses Emma on the cheek and goes back into the living room, wondering where Ross is.

Rachel – "Honey?" She asks wondering where he's got to.

Ross – "In the bedroom."

Rachel – "What ya doin'?"

Ross smiles at her and gestures for her to come and sit next to him on their bed.

Rachel – "Whaaaaat?" She says in a playful tone.

Ross – "Well...now that we're engaged, I was wondering...how would you feel if I said I wanted to have another baby?"

She smiles so wide that you can see every single one of her pearly white,perfectly straight, teeth. She kisses him on the lips.

Rachel – "Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes."

Ross laughs at her excitement. She's so cute when she gets all excited.

Ross – "Look at you all excited, you're gonna be a mommy again."

Rachel giggles and leans in to give Ross a passionate kiss.

The next day.

Ross wakes up and smiles,happy to have such a wonderful and beautiful fiancé who soon is going to be carrying his second child. Not forgetting bed of course, but Rachel didn't give birth to Ben, His ex-wife did...You know,the one that turned out to be a lesbian?

Ross – Morning you.

Rachel- "Mmmmmh, morning you. I love waking up next to you, It's the best feeling in the world."

Ross - "Do you think your pregnant yet?you know, after last night"

He gives her a playful wink.

Rachel - "Hmm, Ross I don't think it happens that fast" she says giggling

Ross laughs at her sarcastic comment.

Ross- "seeing your beautiful face every morning makes me think how lucky I am. It's me and you forever, no more silly stuff and break-ups because we're not doing that whole 'we were on a break thing' ever again...hopefully."

Rachel shoots him a glare.

Ross - "Please still marry me?"

Rachel – "okay" she says playfully and gives him a quick peck on the lips before going into the bathroom. "Crap, Its already 11, looks like we slept in. Chandler and Mon will be here in an hour."

Ross - "well then, we better get ready...well it takes me 10 minutes to get ready. You on the other hand take way more than 10 minutes to get ready" he shouts to her from the bedroom.

She walks out the bathroom with a look on her face that tells him she's gonna say something that he's not gonna want to here.

Rachel - "Ross, it so does not take you 10 minutes to get ready. Your hair takes at least a half hour to do, then you have to make sure you have the 'perfect' outfit because you're afraid that it wont match the 'style' of your hair. You, my man, are a woman. Oh and for the record, I'm a woman, I'm allowed to take longer."

Ross - "...Go for a shower, you stink" He says in a childish voice, not knowing how to respond to her comeback.

Rachel - "Sh'up, dino boy."

And before he could say anything back to her offensive comment she walked back into the bathroom and shut the door.

Later on Monica, Chandler, Erica and Jack arrive, They're greeted by someone else who is not Rachel, Ross...or Emma.

**Just to let you know, this is my first Fanfiction. I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes & please let me know if there's anything i can do to improve my next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!:) **


End file.
